Necessary Arrangements
by Ellena McKelles
Summary: [SEQUEL WIP] Harry keeps the heaviest secret from the one he loves the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a damn thing. Notta. Nothing. Okay, maybe I own the plot and a few original characters.

**Summary**: Harry keeps the heaviest secret from the one he loves the most.

**Author's Notes**: Okay! I hope everyone is an excited for this as I am. I'm quite proud of myself for completing Unnecessary Pleasantries. I haven't completed a chaptered fic in… ever really... I hope you all enjoy, I rather liked this whole arc and I can't seem to stop writing in it. Also, severe apologies this is sooooo late. Because, you know, life.

**Warning(s)**: AU, slash (male/male), foul language, violence, smut, and fluffiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Arrangements<strong>

_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter one

Harry paced about the kitchen as Remus sat, eyes skimming over the letter that Harry had handed to him. Harry had been shocked when a regal-looking eagle hawk had tapped sharply on his kitchen window. Harry had torn the envelope open and found an invitation. There it was, in black embossed ink. Draco's wedding announcement and invitation to the engagement party in a few weeks. Remus watched as Harry paced the kitchen, raking his hands through his hair.

"Why would I get one?" Harry sighed, exasperated. "Why on Earth would Astoria invite me to her engagement party?"

Remus looked up at Harry. "I don't think Astoria put you on that list."

"I can't go," Harry replied, gesturing to himself. "Not like this."

"You can't not tell him." Remus replied. "He has a right to know."

"Even if he did know, there's no way he could get out of it. If I've learned anything about Pureblood families, that marriage contract is bound so tightly there is no way out."

"Harry, what you and Draco created is so incredibly rare. The love between two powerful wizards has to be so incredibly pure and complete. Not to mention there's the—" Remus suddenly got to his feet. "Harry, I'll see you later."

Harry looked confused. "Okay..."

Remus grabbed Harry squarely on the shoulders. "Rest today, stress is not good for you right now. Let me stress for you."

"Okay..." Harry repeated exasperatedly.

"I'll be back later, around dinner time." Remus shouted, disappearing into the Floo.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Remus pounded furiously on the door of the small cottage. He paced outside, pounding again until he heard footsteps. The door swung open and a familiar dark-haired man answered the door.

"Bloody hell, how do you people keep finding me?"

"Werewolf nose." Remus smiled. "Nice to see you too, Severus."

"What do you want, Lupin?" He drawled.

"Just to have a friendly chat." Remus smiled. "May I come in?"

"Ask what you need to ask, Lupin. I don't have time for friendly chit-chats."

Remus nodded. "I suppose not, what with all you're brewing and whatnot. I was just wanted to know if you had ever brewed the Elixir of Creation."

This time Severus smirked. "Have you met someone, Lupin? I had always thought werewolves were rather fertile creatures."

"We generally are but I'm not asking for myself. It so happens that my godson seems to be in a very special way. Not to mention I smell Damiana in your home. Now, I remember a nice little conversation with you when you were part of the Order that you absolutely refuse to brew any aphrodisiacs or love potions. Now why would someone who refuses to brew love potions have Damiana in their home?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "So I brewed it. It's really none of your concern."

"It is when it concerns my godson. Who asked you to make it?"

Severus chuckled. "Who do you think?"

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Remus stumbled through the Floo at Grimmauld Place. Dusting off his clothes he spotted Harry sleeping on a small sofa, book laying open on his chest. He was dressed comfortably in an old t-shirt and jeans. The swell of his belly more noticeable than ever. It wouldn't be long before Harry could no longer hide it beneath his old baggy clothing. Remus pulled the book from Harry's check and covered him with a small blanket. He stared down at the cover of the book. Harry was reading the _Storia della Magia Tessuti_.

Remus's eyes widened. "The tapestry..."

He walked quietly out of the room and sped down the corridor. He skidded to a stop outside the library. Slightly out of breath, he began sorting through the racks of family history. The Blacks had married into the Malfoy family more than once in their lifetimes. At one point, if Remus remembered Pureblood tradition correctly, the Blacks would have been given a paper copy of the Malfoy tapestry and family charter. It didn't take long before Remus was grasping both in his hands. He poured over the Malfoy family charter.

Remus smiled. "How is that boy so lucky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Necessary Arrangements**

_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter two

"I don't understand why we're here..." Harry moaned, looking between two swatches of fabrics.

Hermione glowered at Harry over the racks of fabric. "Because you need something appropriate to wear to this party." There was a small crash. "Oh, Hugo! Don't touch that!"

Harry smirked as Hugo toddled past him. "I'm not going to the party, this is a wasted trip."

"Not entirely." Hermione replied, pulling Hugo away from a display. "Hugo, who is his father's son, is growing like a weed and Rose is in a serious Rowena Ravenclaw phase. Everything she wears must be blue and frankly I'm tired of transfiguring all of her clothes. You might leave this shop empty handed but I shall not."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose you have a point."

"You need to go, Harry." Hermione said seriously. "At the very least to say goodbye. You don't have to tell him about the baby."

"If I was there, I would feel obligated to tell him." Harry subconsciously rubbed his stomach. "He can't leave her to be with us. It hurts to even think about him."

Hermione hoisted Hugo up on her hip. "I know that it hurts now, Harry, but at some point going to have to move on. There will come a time when you'll have to say hello and move on about your business. It's unfortunate that Astoria is a minging bitch and the cause of my closest friend's heartache."

"_Hermione Jean_..." Harry breathed. "I don't think I've ever heard you curse."

Rose look scandalized, holding a deep blue robe. "Mummy said a naughty word, Uncle Harry."

"That she did, Rose, that she did..."

Hermione eyed the price tag of the robe Rose was holding. "Well, she's not a very well-liked person. I highly doubt even her family can stand her."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Fine, you can get that one, Rose." Hermione sighed, turning to Harry. "Well, I work with Daphne, her older sister. She complains to anyone who will hear it about how Astoria has been going on and on about her wedding details. How she is so utterly lucky to be married into one of the most prestigious Pureblood families in all of Europe." She said in a posh accent causing Harry to snigger. "Apparently, quite a few of Draco's acquaintances are unhappy with what she has done. Daphne said she'll be lucky to get any replies to any small dinner parties she decides to throw after they're married."

"You really think they prefer me to her? She was a Slytherin." Harry replied, admiring a charcoal colored robe with ivory embroidery.

"Yes, apparently they do." Hermione replied. "And you should get that robe, it's practically perfect."

"If I was going to go..." Harry replied, letting the fabric slip through his fingers.

Hermione glared and Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "You gotta go, Unca Harry."

"Go! Go, Unca Hawwy!" Hugo clapped.

Harry smiled warmly. "Well, I can't really refuse when they tell me to go."

Hermione grinned, grabbing the robe off the rack.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Daphne walked quickly down the hallway and entered the sunlit parlor. She could see the small group awaiting her arrival, already sipping their afternoon tea.

"Nice of you to finally arrive, dear sister." Astoria said haughtily.

Daphne slid into the empty chair. "Last minute patient. Unfortunately, not all of us can be ladies of leisure."

"Perhaps if you had taken Father's proposal, you could be, and then you wouldn't be late for things like this." Astoria replied, sipping her tea.

"And be married to Gregory Goyle?" Daphne looked up from her tea. "I'd rather be repeatedly stabbed with an incredibly rusty sword for all of eternity."

"That's a bit visceral, Daph." Pansy said quietly.

Daphne shrugged. "It's exactly how I feel."

"And now you shall never know if Greg has a ten-inch personality." Blaise said flippantly.

Astoria sneered. "What a vulgar thing to say Blaise."

"Even if he did, it's still attached to that body and face." Daphne smiled, causing Blaise and Draco to snort a laugh.

"I think that's enough vulgarity for tea time." Theo quipped. "How goes the planning process, Draco?"

"Well, I suppose." Draco slid a pale finger around the brim of his tea cup. "I haven't had much a hand in it. My mother and Astoria have been handling most of it."

"It's been going quite well, actually." Astoria said brightly. "Engagement party is next week and it's going to be a lovely black-tie affair. Then, in two months, we'll be married. Everything is falling seamlessly into place. I couldn't be happier."

"Yes and you only had to crush the heart of the Savior to the Wizarding World to do so." Daphne said blithely. "You must be so proud of yourself, little sister."

"Daphne, you promised." Pansy breathed.

"I think I've held my tongue long enough." Daphne turned to Draco. "If you had been with anyone else, magic or Muggle, she would have left you alone. Let you stay disinherited and she would have moved on to the next best arrangement. However, you had thrown her over Harry Potter. The Chosen One. Destroyer of the Dark Lord. Savior of the Wizarding World. She just couldn't handle that." She chuckled, clapping her hands together. "She threw a terrible fit. Of course, Daddy couldn't stand to see his little princess so upset. So he went to your Grandfather, Draco. He demanded he enforce the betrothal contract or he'd go the Ministry and let them know that your family's business dealings haven't always been above board." Daphne stood, swinging the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "I wish you all the best being married to a social-climbing, soul-sucking harpy. Ta-ta!" She strode from the table.

Everyone sat in dumbstruck silence. "Well, she did tell me she was under a lot of pressure at work lately." Pansy offered.

"I'm sure that's it, Pans." Blaise murmured, rolling his eyes.

Draco rose silently from the table, Astoria following after him. She tugged roughly on his wrist, pleading with him to listen to her.

Draco whipped around, shaking his arm from her grasp. "If one iota of what your sister said holds any truth, you will be lucky if I even speak to you at all."

"Draco, please listen to me..."

"No, I will not." He replied coldly. "Nor will I converse with you outside of dinner parties, galas, and other Ministry functions we are expected to attend as the Lord and Lady Malfoy. I shan't lie with you unless it is to consummate our marriage or once of month while you are ovulating. Gaea forbid you have _any_ daughters."

"Draco..."

"Lord Malfoy to you." Draco snapped as he proceeded again down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Necessary Arrangements**

_By Ellena McKelles_

chapter three 

Remus leaned lightly on the door jamb of the recently converted Heir's room in the Grimmauld place. Harry sat on the floor in the middle of what looked like an explosion of baby clothes had happened around him. He sat, legs crossed underneath himself, diligently sorting. Remus chuckled lightly as he sat opposite to Harry.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as he folded socks.

"Sometimes I can't believe how much you look like your mother." Remus smiled.

"Har-har…" Harry tossed a set of socks at Remus. "Don't just stand there reminiscing, help me with all of this."

The two sat in silence as they organized the massive amount of baby clothes that Molly had gifted to him. Harry's hand flew to his rounded abdomen as he felt the baby flutter.

Remus looked up from his work. "Is the baby moving?" Harry nodded. "May I?"

Remus reach forward and placed his hand on Harry's stomach. They sat silently as they wanted for the baby to move. A tiny flutter moved across Harry's abdomen, causing Remus to gasp. He stared down at his hand in wonder.

"Harry…" Remus breathed. "You need to tell him. He needs to be here for this."

Harry frowned. "He can't leave Astoria. It's better this way. He can't miss what he doesn't know."

"But he _will_ know." Remus replied, sitting back. "He'll see you and that child and _he will know_."

"Remus, I don't want to have this argument again."

"Fine, I won't argue with you." Remus set back to folding the baby clothes. "Have you decided to go engagement party? I saw the new dress robe in your bedroom."

"I haven't made up my mind, but if I do decide to go at least I have something nice to wear."

Remus smiled. "I'll go with you if it'll make going easier."

"I'd like that."

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Draco walked briskly into dining room, straightening his tie, his cloak slung casually over his arm. Kissing his mother, he plopped down into his seat across from Astoria.

"You're looking rather done up today, Draco." Narcissa commented.

"I have a deposition in front of the Wizengamot today. Elder Drusus is a bit of a stickler for presentation." Draco replied, downing his tea. "He hasn't been the most kind to our firm, so hopefully I can win back some points today."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, darling." Narcissa smiled.

Draco stood, swinging his cloak around his shoulder. "Thank you, Mother. Don't hold dinner for me, I'll be working late at the office."

"Alright, dear." Narcissa replied. "Don't work too hard."

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and strode from the room. Astoria sighed heavily, pushing her breakfast around her plate.

Narcissa resettled herself in her chair. "You're very quiet this morning, Astoria."

"Draco hates me…" She murmured. "He merely tolerates my presence. I don't understand, I didn't do anything to him."

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow. "You don't understand? You ripped him away from the one person he loved to climb a few more rungs on the social ladder."

"That's n-not…"

"Oh please, Astoria." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I was you once. I thought that if I could marry a handsome man from a powerful family, I could fall in love and my life would be perfect."

"But y-you and Lucius…" Astoria stammered. "You love each other."

Narcissa laughed in return. "Love? Oh, love is a many splendid thing, but Lucius and I are not in love. Lucius is happy with our arrangement because I am beautiful, I have impeccable manners and I gave him a son on the first try. He is content with what I have given him and in return, he makes sure that I am content." She turned a stern face to Astoria. "Contentment is all you can hope for in this situation. Love does not exist."

"And if you cannot be content?"

"Then you have doomed yourself to a miserable existence." Narcissa replied flatly, getting up from the table. "You've made your bed and now you must lie in it."

Astoria slouched in her chair. Narcissa and Daphne's words swirled viciously around her head. Draco would never love her, Daphne had said it and Narcissa had made it abundantly clear. Her life would be miserable, they would all make sure of it. She pushed away from table, steeling herself, she strode from the room. If they were going to make her life miserable, she would do everything in her power to make sure that they felt the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Necessary Arrangements**

_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter four

Draco stood impatiently in the atrium of St. Mungo's. He stared down at his pocket watch and stepped back to the reception desk. He smiled dashingly at the girl behind the desk. 

"Solicitor Malfoy, how can I help you?"

"Do you know when Healer Cartwright will be available? I understand that he's a very busy man, but I do have a few other appointments today."

The girl blushed and pulled out a large schedule book. "It looks like he's just finishing up with a patient, he should be available shortly."

"Wonderful, thank you."

Draco watched as the door to Healer Cartwright's office opened and Harry walked out of the office, wrapping his cloak around himself. He nodded slowly as Healer Cartwright spoke to him in hushed tones. Draco admired the way Harry had looked. Not as thin as he had been in Cairo, healthy, almost glowing in a way. He watched as Harry flushed as he recognized Draco was standing in the waiting room.

"Hello, Harry." Draco smiled politely.

"Hi, Draco." He replied, pulling his cloak around himself tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"Following up on a case but I could almost ask you the same thing."

Harry blushed. "Just a checkup. You did tell me I needed to take better care of myself."

"That I did…" Healer Cartwright cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with Healer Cartwright."

Harry nodded, pulling at his cloak again. Draco watched as Harry stopped at the desk and chatted with the receptionist. She smiled, handing him a card. Harry smiled in return and left the office. _A follow-up appointment?_ Draco arched his brow, turning back to Healer Cartwright.

"Whatever you're thinking about asking, don't. I couldn't answer even if I wanted to." Cartwright frowned.

"I wasn't—"

"I'm sure that you weren't going to ask me about your former lover." He smiled brightly.

It was Draco's turn to frown. "Such trust you have in me."

"Well I happen to know how deeply you two were involved. Your concern for his wellbeing was written all over your face the moment you saw him exit my office."

"Can you blame me?" A wistful smile played across Draco's lips. "He's kind of a person you just sort of worry about."

Healer Cartwright smirked. "On that, I can agree with you. Now, shall we discuss the Speieler case you fire-called me about?"

Draco pulled a large file from his briefcase. "Yes, of course."

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Remus sat silently staring unseeing into the steaming cup of tea that was placed before him. He was so incredibly tired, he could barely sit upright. Harry had caught some kind of illness and because of his condition, couldn't take any of the normal potions. He had spent the last four nights up with Harry, trying to force fluids into the young wizard. Wrapping him up in thick blankets as he shivered with fever. So here Remus was, sitting in Severus Snape's kitchen, waiting for the Potionmaster to finish brewing an elixir for the young wizard. He could feel himself slipping down onto the surface of the table. Head cradled by his arms, Remus was asleep the moment his head touched the table. Severus entered the kitchen, frowning as he saw the werewolf asleep at his kitchen table. Setting down the rack of vials, he lightly tapped the sandy-hair wizard of the shoulder.

"I'm awake!" Remus said hoarsely. "I did not fall asleep at your kitchen table."

Severus rolled his eyes. "The pregnant Boy Wonder too much for an old werewolf to handle?"

"It's not just that he's sick, he's _miserable_…" Remus yawned. "He's so heartbroken, I think it makes everything worse. I can hear him cry out for Draco in the middle of the night and then fold in one himself when he realizes he's not there. Merlin, I feel like I'm failing him as a godfather."

"You're not failing him, Lupin." Snape said sternly. "He put himself in this situation, you're only propping him up while he pieces himself back together."

"Well I'm a pretty weak prop." Remus stood, chair scraping against the wooden floor. "Thank you for this and the Wolfsbane."

"Make sure that he takes that before bed. It will make him sleepy."

Lupin nodded and Severus watched as he exited out the back door and disappeared with a small pop. He slumped into the chair that Lupin had just vacated. Reheating the cup of untouched tea, he took a long pull. He sat there, contemplating Remus' earlier words. Summoning a piece of parchment, he set about making himself a stronger prop for his own godson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Necessary Arrangements**

_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter five

A normal morning at the Malfoy Manor was quiet. The men pouring over important papers while Narcissa and Astoria worked on the seating chart for the wedding. Normally, any owl post went to the owlery in the manor, collected by the House Elves and brought to the dining table. However, this morning was interrupted by a giant falcon soaring through the window and perching on the back on Draco's chair.

"What a terrible bird!" Astoria exclaimed.

Draco took a piece of bacon from his plate and offered it to the bird. "Hello Horus, do you have something for me?" The falcon stuck out its leg. "Thank you." The falcon brushed its head along Draco's before it took flight again.

"It's been a while since Horus has made an appearance at the breakfast table." Narcissa commented absently. "Must be very important."

"Who does Horus belong to?" Astoria asked.

Draco didn't even look up from his letter. "No one that concerns you."

"You can't keep secrets forever, dear. I'm going to be your wife in a few weeks." Astoria said sweetly.

"A fact you've made me well aware of every day, darling." Draco folded the letter and placed it in his breast pocket. "I have to go out of the country for a few days. I'll owl once I arrive." He rose from his seat and strode quickly from the room.

Astoria leveled her gaze at Narcissa. "Who does Horus belong to?"

"Professor Severus Snape." Narcissa said evenly. "Draco and his friends use him when one of them is in dire straits. When Horus arrives, it means immediate action must be taken. I'm sure one of them is in some sort of foreign jail and they need Draco to get them out. I'm sure that he'll be home by dinner time tomorrow."

"Unless he decides to berate the currently incarcerated party." Lucius muttered.

Narcissa chuckled. "Then he could be gone a week."

"Perhaps I should accompany him." Astoria said thoughtfully.

Abraxas shook his head. "Where Draco is most likely going isn't for proper Pureblooded witches like yourself. Better to stay here and finish preparations with your mother and Narcissa."

Astoria stared at the spot where Draco had been moments ago. She couldn't get the feeling that Draco wasn't exactly leaving the country.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Harry sat wearily as Remus ran a comb through his hair. He had never felt so terrible in his life. He obediently opened his mouth as Remus fed him crackers and warm soup. Let the werewolf guide him down the sofa and cover him with the blanket. He looked up as the man tipped another potion vial into his mouth. It wasn't as foul as the first one he had given him but it wasn't an improvement.

"Why am I feeling so horrible?" Harry croaked.

Remus frowned. "I don't know. Are you sure you don't want me to owl Healer Cartwright?"

"No, the baby's fine." Harry replied, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Maybe it's a pregnancy symptom?"

"I'm not sure, I'll do a little research while you rest." Remus ruffled Harry's still damp hair.

Harry smiled sleepily. "You're a good man, Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled in return and watched Harry slip into slumber. He slipped silently out of the sitting room and down the hall to the kitchen. Piled on the rough wood table was every book Remus had been able to find on male pregnancy. Behind the pile sat a very cool-faced Draco Malfoy. Remus placed the dishes in his hand down on the table and sat opposite the blonde wizard.

"You know, I went to our home first but that place is locked up tighter than Nurmengard." Draco said icily. "So I thought I'd check all the properties that Harry owns. Do you know how many properties Harry owns?"

"I would assume a fair amount." Remus replied.

Draco nodded. "Two-hundred-sixty-eight to be exact. A good thirty percent of them still inhabitable."

"Good to know." 

"Then I thought, even if Harry wanted to hide himself away, he'd still stay close to his friends and family." Draco inspected his nails. "So the most sensible place for him to be would be here, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it would."

"I want to see him."

"Draco, I don't thi—"

"I don't care what you think, I _want_ to see him."

Remus stared at Draco. His silver-blue eyes were like ice. Aristocratic features were set like stone. Remus could almost feel the room getting colder the longer he sat with the angry Malfoy heir. Sighing resignedly, he rose from the table and motioned for the blonde wizard to follow him. Leading him down the corridor, he pointed towards the door to the sitting room. Draco slid past him, a worried expression breaking through his serious features. Remus watched as Draco sure steps became tentative and then his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Remus quietly shut the door to the sitting and headed back to the kitchen. He rummaged around until he found a large kettle. Whatever was going to happen in that room, Remus was going to need an enormous cup of tea to get through it.


End file.
